No Title yet
by hermione18
Summary: Baisicyly D/G also H/H! please r/r :)


Disclaimer: These characters (unfortunately) don't belong to me, so don't sue me!  
  
(A/N: I can't think of a title so I'm going to hold a contest, best title wins! Submit your titles to me! Email me at vertualcow@aol.com)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"FRED! GEORGE! WHAT DID YOU DO?"  
  
Ginny had been in the kitchen, next to Mrs. Weasly, when her book turned into a porcupine.  
  
"It's a wonder those boys don't get higher grades in Transfiguration," she remarked.  
  
"Forget about Transfiguration, LOOK AT MY BOOK," Ginny yelled, holding the porcupine that was now struggling to get free. At that Mr. Weasly walked in, grabbed a piece of toast, and sat down to read the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Now, Ginny what have I told you about pets in the house?" he said absentmindedly.  
  
"Pets? Fred and George turned my book into… this," Ginny replied holding the animal under his nose.  
  
"That's nice. Take it outside"  
  
Ginny screamed in frustration, and as she got up to go hurt the twins, they walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning," they said in unison.  
  
Ginny made a lunge at them but Mr. Weasley calmly grabbed the back of her robes, and took a sip of coffee while holding on to the back of the murderous Ginny.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs, and a moment later Ron, who was very groggy, walked in followed by Percy.  
  
"Shut up," Ron said sleepily as he poured himself some juice. He sat down at the table as Hedwig and Hermione's owl, Athena, flew in. Hedwig dropped a letter on Ron's lap, and Athena perched on Ginny's shoulder. Ginny calmed down for a minute so she could hear the letter.  
  
Ron looked at the letter and started to read it aloud:  
  
"Dear Ron, (and Ginny, Percy, Fred, George, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasly),  
  
I'm sorry I can't make it this summer; I'm going to go and see one of my favourite muggle bands with Hermione. Ron, I'll see you in September, there is a letter coming for Ginny with Hermione's owl. Harry."  
  
"Why would he miss a Quidditch game, to go see a *muggle* band" Ron complained.  
  
"Then let's invite Lee!" Fred exclaimed, "Can we? I'll send him an owl!"  
  
"Fine," Mr. Weasly half-heartedly agreed, two pranksters were enough, and three were going to drive him wild.  
  
Ginny sat down, and then read her letter to herself.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
Guess what! Harry and I are going to see a concert! I am so excited! It's my favourite band! Well, I've got to go, Hermione.  
  
Then she dropped the letter, grabbed the porcupine and waved it in Fred and George's faces.  
  
"You had better change this back, or I'll…"  
  
"You'll what? Change us into fuzzy wittle bunnies?"  
  
Ginny pulled out her wand, muttered something and turned Fred and George into rabbits. Fred and George were hopping around the kitchen when an owl flew through the window and sure enough, it was from the Ministry of Magic. That was when Mrs. Weasley took order.  
  
"Ginny, Fred, George! To your rooms!" she changed the book back to a book, and the twins back to their usual noisy selves. Ginny grabbed her book and stomped back into her room.  
  
*A few weeks later*  
  
Ginny ran through Platform 9 ¾. She was on the other side of the platform when she saw Hermione and Harry sitting on a bench snogging. Ron was standing beside them, obviously *trying to get their attention, but not succeeding, Ron was starting to look a bit impatient.  
  
'I wish I had a boyfriend' Ginny thought.  
  
She sighed, Ginny had gotten over her crush on Harry, but she still felt sad that he had someone and she didn't. Putting her thoughts behind her she got onto the Hogwarts Express.  
  
*a bit later*  
  
"I see your dating the mudblood" Draco Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry replied defensively, "leave us alone."  
  
"Fine," (A/N: I know that Draco would probably come up with some kind of come back, but I couldn't think of one right now) he said as he turned around. A couple of seconds later Ginny bumped into Draco and fell on top of him.  
  
"Get off of me Weasel!"  
  
Ginny got up and retorted, "Fine, ferret"  
  
Draco blushed, still embarrassed by what had happened in his fourth year.  
  
'God, he looks so handsome' Ginny thought, admiring his pale skin, slicked back, silver-blond hair, and intense grey eyes. While at the same time Draco was thinking, 'Wow, Ginny is so beautiful, with long, red hair, hazel eyes and curves in all of the right places, how anyone can resist is beyond me? I wonder if she's still a virgin.'  
  
Ginny stared into Draco's deep eyes, he moved closer and closer until finally their lips touched. Ginny started to pull away, but thought better of it and kissed him back. She pulled her fingers through his silky hair, and Draco lightly ran his fingers up and down Ginny's back. Ginny slightly parted her lips, allowing Draco's tongue to come in and they stood there kissing for a while.  
  
Ron walked by the two looking rather melancholy, "Get a room"  
  
Then he did a double take when he saw it was his sister and *Malfoy*.  
  
"Virginia Weasley, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER, MALFOY? Come on lets go!"  
  
When she didn't move he started again "Virginia, stop snogging with that prat!"  
  
"And what if I don't" she snapped.  
  
"Malfoy, wipe that look off your face and Ginny come on!" Ron grabbed Ginny by the wrist but as he did so Draco whispered in her ear "meet me in the astronomy tower at midnight"  
  
Cliff hanger! ( Read bookworm13's story "The Christmas Present" and Chero Angel's "Soul mates" they're both really good, and don't forget to give me titles! I won't post the next chapter until I get at least 7 reviews! And I'm serious, Katherine knows, right Katherine.  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
V Click me 


End file.
